


[FanVid] The Librarians || Ezekiel Jones || I'm A Wanted Man

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: Ezekiel Jones centric fan vid set to ‘I'm A Wanted Man’ by Royal DeluxeClips are from Seasons 1 & 2.





	

On YouTube:

[The Librarians || Ezekiel Jones || I'm A Wanted Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EN1uz-7oF5M)

Or on Vimeo:

[The Librarians || Ezekiel Jones || I'm A Wanted Man](https://vimeo.com/192991515)


End file.
